


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Other, let's be serious if you've seen Captain America you can guess what's going on here, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pays a final visit to an old friend. A short angsty piece where Steve finally says goodbye, even if there's no one around to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

The surface of the lake was still and cool. The shrieks of the icy wind were high-pitched and dreadful, but the man by the edge of the lake didn’t seem to hear it. A single pair of footsteps behind him led back to the forest: to a motorbike, his way back to the nearest town. He was quite probably the only living man around for miles. That didn’t stop him from crouching by the shore of the lake, dipping two fingers into the freezing water. Ripples spread out, overlapping each other and forming elegant patterns on the water’s surface. Despite the solitude, the man spoke. A pair of birds were startled in to flight behind him, but he didn’t seem to notice.  
“Looks like they won the war without us, Buck.”  
The words were soft, but they echoed throughout the quiet place. Warm, salty tears streamed down his cheeks and into the lake. “You’re a jerk, you know that? A real jerk. You just had to go and get yourself killed, didn’t you?”  
He swallowed heavily, a lump visible in his throat.  
“I wished it had been me, you know that? I’d have given anything for it to have been me. I loved you, Bucky. How could you leave me like that? What am I supposed to do without you?”  
In a better world, a fairer world, the clouds might have parted and the sun might have streamed through. The wind might have quieted. A small mammal might have approached the man for warmth and unintentionally offered comfort. Or, perhaps, it would have rained. The nearby cliffs would shake, lightning would streak across the sky, and the deafening thunder would feel like the world was sharing in the screaming, empty grief that consumed the man.  
Unfortunately, the world doesn’t work like that. There was no comfort here, not even the comfort of shared grief.


End file.
